


Tormenta de Mentiras

by SagVillanueva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Erotico, M/M, Oneshot, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagVillanueva/pseuds/SagVillanueva
Summary: Intentar explicar la relación entre Thor y Loki es una de las cosas más complicadas del mundo, pero es la ciencia, la física la que hoy nos cuenta en una analogia sobre magnetismo y electricidad y sobre cómo esto encaja tan bien con los príncipes de Asgard
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 11





	Tormenta de Mentiras

En Midgard podrían llamarlo “electromagnetismo”, y le añadirían un sin fin de explicaciones pocos satisfactorias pese a ser realistas. Para Loki y para Thor era sencillamente atracción. 

Atracción que conocían y descubrían en cada oportunidad, atracción genuina e intensa que se sobrecargaba y explotaba muchas veces en un beso húmedo o en un orgasmo anticipado por las caricias incesantes, incansables e insaciables del otro. 

Thor era electricidad pura que nacía de todo lo que era él. Y Loki se deleitaba como magnetismo: una fuerza de atracción por demás irresistible a los elementos bien conformados. 

Para Loki, ninguno de esos cuerpos eran de su mínimo interés. Tenía, según explicaciones inferiores midgardianas, cierta preferencia hacía uno en particular, que ni en otros mundos o reinos podría tener igual ni brillaba como lo hacía éste cuando el sudor le perlaba los poros y le decoraba exquisitamente solo para su goce privado. 

Solo uno en el universo era tan perfecto para él, en alma y en su cama, o en cualquier lugar donde la pasión les hallara deseándose. 

Vaya uno a saber la verdad, lo cierto era que Loki prefería llamarlo magia, un concepto poco ortodoxo para los maestros del conocimiento, pero adecuado para englobar todo lo que ocurría cuando estaba con él que por gusto privado, a veces llamaba hermano. 

Electricidad y magnetismo. Thor y Loki. 

En ambas formas eran siempre dos lados de una misma fuerza fundamental para la creación de un todo, de un todo quizá privado y particular. En ambas maneras no se necesitaban para existir, pero de una u otra forma terminaban buscando y encontrándose. 

A veces con la calma del tiempo se desvestían y guardaban su desesperación para luego, para cuando dejaran de ser cuerdos y se tornaran bestias que exigían y complacían a los deseos del otro como esclavos de ellos mismos. Otras tantas, no se molestaban en ser delicados, Thor era habilidoso en el desgarre de las telas y la exposición de la piel, sobre todo de una a la que se había vuelto adicto desde antes de probarla, desde antes de encontrar placer en marcarla con una mordida que bailaba gozosa entre el dolor y la exigencia de más, porque Loki era todo lo que Thor podía darle. Loki era su reclamo sin sutileza y su permiso con agresión. 

Cuando se buscaban era todo incierto; eran ruido, necesidad, movimiento, y cuando se hallaban, todo era un desorden específico y melifluo de manera tosca, brutal y ansiosa. 

De aquellas búsquedas siempre nacía un encuentro hallado en sus señales casi automáticas, siempre con una mirada insinuante, una palabra coqueta, un insulto con segundas intenciones y terceros significados. 

Cuando se anhelaban, eran inconscientes de querer encontrarse en los ojos del otro; no reflejados, sino poseídos y únicos. Cuando el juego rozaba la travesura y cuando el antojo de hallarse tocando sus pieles era insuperable, apremiaban con éxtasis el nombre ajeno: Loki, con súplica de ser destrozado, con mandato real para el único de sus siervos que encantado lo complacía y que a veces parecía hasta enemigo cuando el ruego no le bastaba y lo torturaba al negarle lo que él y solo él podía darle. 

Nadie más.

Ellos hacían y deshacían el amor, lo armaban y exponían como si de un truco sucio se tratara…Fingían que solo era un desquite, una locura errónea que explotó una noche de copas. Justificando con alcohol acciones inadecuadas, escondidas en el fondo de sus corazones y que, de tan acumuladas, solo se desbordaron como un río en temporada de lluvias y truenos. 

No pudieron evitarlo, no fueron conscientes de ello hasta que se vieron uno sobre el otro, así, sin prendas, sin títulos, sin limitaciones y sin tener que llamarse hermanos para recordar que desearse como se deseaban estaba prohibido; que ese tono voz reservado para los amantes y no para la familia se exhibía sin límites entre y para ellos. 

En Midgard lo llamarían parte de la física, quizá aquello no fuera erróneo, porque era claramente físico lo que hacían. Se hundían el uno en el otro como perfectas piezas de algo que el mundo no merecía, que era solo de ellos, de ellos y la cama; o tal vez, si el caos se generaba, de cualquier otro lugar que pudiera enajenarse de sus actos y secretos pocos morales. 

Porque estaban muy distantes a ser un ejemplo real de hermandad ajena al amor carnal. Ni uno se respetaba como tal cuando con hambre se besaban la piel; cuando sin recelo, el menor de los Odinson arqueaba su espalda para darle un mejor camino al futuro rey de Asgard y cuando éste, eufórico, empujaba tan adentro de Loki. 

Thor casi siempre era amor; Loki sin duda era placer, aunque a veces, en medio de su conflicto privado, cambiaban de papeles y estos, al igual que ellos, se fundían para volverse lo que siempre habían querido ser: amantes. 

Loki era de un verde enigmático, de piedra preciosa, cotizada y valorada que llamaba la atención hasta que se divertía y se volvía obsesión: pero Loki era eso, obsesión, esperanza, suerte y hasta paz. 

Invitaba a quien tenía ojos para mirarlo, pero era solo a Thor a quien mostraba su naturaleza tosca y violenta, su nada sumisa manera de devorar lo que le encantaba estando arrodillado ante su rey y su mundo. Loki era terreno peligroso porque era desconocido, porque ya tenía dueño por decisión y no por imposición de nadie. Loki era maldad y amabilidad camuflada, casi siempre errónea pero nunca obligada. Era profundidad y presión en la que desaparecía el más imponente de los truenos y los dioses. 

Thor era de un azul que calma y atormenta, de un mar que salva y ahoga a quien no sabía nadar en él. Era riesgo inminente de que los descubrieran, riesgo que no le importaba correr porque al contrario, le incitaba, pero sobretodo, le servía como afrodisíaco porque Thor era amabilidad nativa, pero brusquedad nacida por y para un solo cuerpo que sabía podría guardar el secreto porque conocía cuán egoísta podía llegar a ser, tan codicioso que pudo confiar en él. Aun si pareciera que Loki clamaba en voz alta para que algún curioso los mirara y se le antojara pecar, Thor sabía que él era egoísmo encarnado y crueldad vestida de príncipe. 

Thor era deseado a escondidas. Premiado con jadeos ahogados en una mano fuerte e inamovible que le castigaba sobre labios que no se callaban y, más sin embargo, le provocaban. Y ambos eran fuerza, fuerza pecaminosa que se escondía tras las puertas de sus habitaciones, tras las columnas de oro que tan leales juraron nunca contar lo que ocurría. Fuerza que rompía y desgarraba las telas de sus ropas estorbosas a sus ardientes acciones...eran ímpetu de besarse, de saborear la piel nívea y engañosa de Loki que se ofrecía cual presa a su ingenuo depredador. 

Eran aceptación de aquella ofrenda fría y tersa a sabiendas de que Loki sudaba trampas y engaños, pero conscientes de que Thor era necedad y victoria a pesar de las mentiras. 

Y se volvieron impulsos de morderse los labios, de marcarse la carne para que al despertar, aún se recordaran en sus cuerpo. Eran sonidos ahogados que nacían de una caricia poco inocente, de un toque con malas intenciones pero buenos resultados. 

Esencialmente eran lujuria con permiso. Pecado sin castigo. 

Thor era energía que debía ser gastada, empujada y embestida; corriente pasando de sus manos al cuerpo lascivo de Loki. Era brutalidad explotando sobre el golpe sordo que resonaba en la pared, que retumbaba en Loki y le promovía un jadeo danzante entre el dolor y el gusto, que le fascinaba y enojaba al mismo tiempo. 

Loki era titular del engaño, furia incomprendida que rebasaba su mirada, que pedía…exigía ser juez, verdugo y víctima de Thor. Era coraje desmedido que dibujaba senderos rojos en la espalda de este como prueba de que no era fácil ni monótono. 

Loki era y es magnetismo, y la sangre de Thor es y siempre será, hierro atraído a él. 

Existían como analogías de una broma y su consecuencia, como una mordida y dolor que se hinchaba en el hombro de quien vivía de energía, pero que nunca le menguó, en su lugar, la grandeza orgullosa se hacía presente como un choque de temperaturas y es que eso eran: un choque de todo. 

Jugaban a ser libres, o al menos uno de ellos lo fingía mientras el otro se declaraba culpable esperando ser condenado en aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban del cuello y le juraban no dejarle ir de su vaivén instintivo. De su elevación y caída, mismas que lo hacían hundirse sin pena, que los asfixian complaciendo al orgasmo venidero. 

Se clamaban, se exigían a pesar de saberse dueños del otro. Dejaban sus modales a un lado o los tiraban en el suelo que yacía cubierto con cada prenda que solían vestirlos y ahora, solo decoran la habitación con un estilo desencajado al orden que siempre reinó entre los libros: las artes y la elegancia de su dueño. 

A veces se castigaban mutuamente con el disfraz del juego previo, con el tiempo que se permitían en pedir y ceder sus pieles, en humedecer sus ganas físicas; se mofaban en silencio de sus enseñanzas, de sus valores personales porque justo ahí, justo así, abrazados, finalmente encontrados, no había espacio para la moralidad. Todo lo inundaba el amor y la lujuria. 

Todo lo pedia Loki.

Todo lo llenaba Thor. 

Sucumbian en escalofríos cuando la electricidad del Dios del trueno invadía aquel campo magnético creado por gritos ahogados en la garganta de Loki; el frío abría paso en sus corduras, pero no era frialdad la que los saludaba, era eso que ellos también presumían: una brutal mezcla de agonía e insistencia.

Loki era tormenta, imán natural que a veces simulaba ser artificial solo porque le divertía la confusión que nacía a su nombre, pero era mal mentiroso cuando estaba con Thor, cuando era su propia voz la que le traicionaba para unirse a la causa del mayor. También le traicionaba la piel sudorosa bañada en tono carmín que se estremecía sin vergüenza ante la rasposidad de una barba creciente y que, a reniego de este, le fascinaba

Loki era mentira destrozada, expuesta pero necia.

Y Thor era trueno que anunciaba poder y sumisión por lo bajo, era ruidoso ante el toque hirviente de la voz de Loki en su oído, esa que cuando le susurraba exigencias, cuando le ordenaba como si fuera su esclavo y no su rey, se volvía mudo y obediente. Se perdía y era Loki el único que lo podía encontrarlo, pero no gustaba de devolverlo, se lo quedaba para sí mismo porque bajo todo lo que hacía y decía, Loki lo amaba de todas las maneras en que podría amarlo. Tan grande era el amor que le profesaba, que poco distinguía cuando lo odiaba. 

Thor era lo que el Dios de las travesuras quería, y es que este podía golpear tan duro y profundo en Loki, que uno pensaría que él, siendo trueno, tenía poder, pero Thor era invitación y Loki fiesta.

Eran campos de una física que se dañaban, que ocultaban tras una mirada, un deseo; un secreto vicioso catapultado en una lamida de labios, en un choque de lenguas o en duelo de miradas. En un gesto inocente como beber aguamiel, y en un accidente tan casual como una gota fugitiva recorriéndoles el cuello, ofreciendo sus clavículas como copas sacrosantas a rey y príncipe pecadores cuya imaginación ya anticipaba todo lo que se harían, lo que sabían que querían. 

Bailaban seduciendose en las esquinas donde la culpa no los veía ni los perseguía, donde sus obligaciones no los ataban con anillos a nadie más…donde no eran hermanos porque la sangre no se veía en la oscuridad de sus escondites.

Se tocaban hambrientos de ser engañados y torturados por saberse suyos pero negados. Loki lo llamaba y Thor lo escuchaba, lo mimaba con su boca y sus manos, lo recorría y rompía no con odio, sino con pasión.

Loki le examinaba todo, desde la fuerza de la raíz de sus dorados cabellos que no cedian ante sus jales bruscos, hasta sus pies firmes que nunca titubearon al sostenerlos uno cargando al otro, que resistían y encajaban apoyo para empujes desesperados, ornamentados con gemidos descarados que parecían música a los oídos de Thor. 

Y temblaban. Ambos lo hacían porque estaban por caer en eso, en eso que toda la vida han sabido que eran: clímax. 

Se besaban en mil impulsos eléctricos para crear más atracción. Más fuerza. Más de todo. Como dos polos opuestos que se atraían. 

Y eso era lo que les permitía dormir en compañías ajenas a sus intereses pero adecuadas a la corona sobre sus cabezas en pos de su reino, de su pueblo. 

Thor era el rey…y todo rey debía caminar a lado de una reina adecuada para él. Una reina que fuera honesta pero no tanto, que supiera mentir y mintiera por él, por su rey. 

Loki era el príncipe, pero a veces, cuando el reino se vestía de fiesta, también era reina, porque Loki era ilusión, travesura y engaño, y Thor siempre sabía caer en ello. 


End file.
